Along with increasing usage of light-emitting diode (LED)-based lights, LED drivers are becoming more important. In addition, the matching between LED drivers and associated LED light loads may directly affect the stability and safety of the LED loads. However, it is difficult to design an LED driver with good stability and high efficiency, and that can be matched with different control structures.